Episode 6421 (13th December 2012)
Plot Rachel offers to help with the nativity at the church and is keen for Amelia to get the part of Mary. There is tension between Charity and Rachel as the children start to sing carols and they start a slanging match. Jai steps in to mediate, but everyone is stunned when Rachel suddenly holds her stomach in pain, terrified. Rachel is rushed to hospital struggling through contractions, and Charity feels guilty that Rachel could be losing the baby. Jai is panicked to think that his baby is in danger. Feeling helpless, he offers to take Sam to the maternity unit. At the hospital, Rachel is in premature labour and as each contraction hits, she is beside herself and desperate to stop it. As Jai waits for news with Sam, he struggles to hide his growing anguish. Later, Rachel gives birth to a baby boy, but he is silent and Ruby can only console her as they watch the midwife trying to resuscitate the limp baby. Meanwhile, Debbie refuses to stand up in court for Chas's defence and is shocked to discover that Jimmy has helped pay for her lawyers. Debbie is determined to make sure that Chas goes down. Jimmy advises her not to do anything she might regret, but Debbie later greets the detective and leads him inside with a defiant look. Elsewhere, Steve checks into the B&B as Diane refuses to let him stay at the pub, Alex is looking for somewhere to live and Val refuses when he asks for a cheap room at the B&B, while Belle speaks to Zak about going to a New Year's Eve party. Cast Regular cast *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Steve Harland - Tom Mannion *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Alex Moss - Kurtis Stacey *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick Guest cast *Midwife - Heather Phoenix *Consultant - Phil Croft *DI Drake - David Fleeshman Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom *Sharma & Sharma - Office *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Reception, birthing room and waiting area *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden Notes *First appearance of Archie Breckle, who appears in this episode played by a lifelike doll. *A paramedic is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. *David Fleeshman makes a post-Charlie Aindow appearance as DI Drake. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,730,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes